


Short story chapter 520

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, This contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 520
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 520

Acnologia appeared in the same place where he was fighting Eileen. Just at his side, her dead body was lying in the snow.

 

\- You're dead?

 

Acnologia touched Eileen's body and used his magic to know what happened.

 

\- I see. You sacrificed your life to save your daughter from yourself. What a noble action.

 

Acnologia buried Eileen in the snow and sat at her side.

 

\- I have kids too. A pair of twin boys and a daughter. I will never see them again. They died a long time ago with their mother. Your daughter is strong. She survived all this time without you. You should be proud of her. I have to go. I have work to do. Always protect your daughter, Eileen Belserion.

 

Acnologia left the grave and returned to the battlefield. The snow that fell from the sky buried even more Eileen's body.


End file.
